


Love Struck

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Advice, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't know how to talk to his best friend, so Tony and Natasha decide to give him some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a clear evening. The setting sun glittered through the enormous windows of Stark Tower as it brushed along the horizon.

  
Natasha and Tony relaxed on padded stools at the small bar, immersing themselves in Tony's store of beer. Meanwhile, Steve isolated himself, sitting on a couch on the far end of the room, his back hunched over and hands stiffly in his lap.

  
Natasha noticed Steve's lonesome-like behavior. Concerned, she abandoned Tony to sit with Steve instead. He blankly stared at the floor, leaving the rest of the world out of focus. He appeared to be drowning in a mess of thoughts.

  
"Hey, Steve," she whispered softly, "What's up? Something's clearly bugging you."

 

Steve kept his head low, as if disregarding Natasha's presence.

 

"I'm just lost," he anxiously mumbled after a moment of silence, "I have to accept that I have feelings for my best friend. I just don't know how to..." His voice cut off unexpectedly, but Natasha understood the situation.

  
Tony took notice at Steve's words. Clutching a beer bottle in his hand, he crossed the room and joined his friends at the couch, and settled beside Steve.

  
"That's all?" He plainly questioned, as if implying that Steve's worries were insignificant. "I can help with that. Talking to girls is simple." He seemed confident that he could guide Steve.

  
Steve blankly stared at him.

  
"He's not a girl, Stark."

  
Tony briefly paused.

  
"Who is this guy, anyway?" Natasha wondered inquisitively.

  
"His name is Bucky. Bucky Barnes. We've been best friends our entire lives."

  
Natasha recalled now. Bucky. That's the name Steve used. That's what he kept calling the Winter Soldier. She remembered the Winter Soldier very clearly. He had disappeared after the destruction of S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha was uncertain of his current whereabouts. She heard rumors numerous times that he had returned, but she was reluctant to trust them.

  
"Steve," Tony calmly sighed, "If you knew this Bucky guy before you froze, then you shouldn't be afraid to talk to him, especially if you two are close. You should just do it."

  
"I have to agree with Stark," Natasha mentioned. "You are incredibly brave. You can do this. It can't hurt, can it? What's the worst thing that can possibly happen?"

  
_I'm just nervous, I guess,_ he thought.

  
After spending several months off the radar, Bucky had spontaneously appeared at Steve's apartment one day a few weeks earlier. He bluntly refused to explain where he had been, even though Steve asked several times. He seemed to be the old Bucky again, the Bucky he was before HYDRA brainwashed him. He felt as close to Steve as he did prior to the war.

  
On the other hand, Steve, felt conflicted, debating endlessly about whether or not to confess his genuine feelings. Now, his friends were encouraging him to do so.

  
***

  
That night, Steve lay in his bed, repeating Tony and Natasha's words to himself until he felt certain he could conquer his anxiety. Their reassurances comforted him.

  
He slept soundly, dreaming of Bucky. He pictured the glowing blue eyes and soft, dark hair he spent so many years longing to see.

  
The next day, Steve woke with a burst of confidence. He was finally prepared to talk to Bucky. He _knew_ he was capable of overcoming his fear.

  
He was up early, eating breakfast speedily before moving to the small couch in his apartment, impatiently waiting for Bucky. Eventually, the doorbell rang peacefully. Steve leapt off the couch, practically skipping to the door out of excitement. His heart fluttered when he saw Bucky, but fear did not consume him. He was ready.

  
"Hey, Bucky." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Steve," Bucky smiled. "You seem to be in a particularly good mood today." He jokingly punched Steve's arm and stepped into the apartment, approaching the kitchen. Steve followed.

"Can we talk?" Steve asked, his voice barely audible. "I have to get something off my chest. Something I've been meaning to say for a long time."

"Sure," Bucky coolly responded, pulling a chair out from underneath the table as he spoke. "What is it?" He sat down, looking up at Steve curiously, who stood in place.

Steve's head throbbed violently, his heart beginning to race. He forcefully pushed his anxiety aside.

"Buck," Steve plainly announced, "the truth is, I have feelings for you. I've felt this way for so long, Buck... Even before the war..."

Steve was startled when Bucky jumped out of his chair. He feared Bucky's response.

Bucky stared at him, but instead of the hard, intense expression the Winter Soldier had always carried, his face was soft and innocent.

Without thinking, Steve stepped towards Bucky, who was leaning even closer. He kissed Bucky softly. Bucky accepted his advances by kissing Steve deeper.

Steve's lips burned against Bucky's, but it felt oddly comforting nonetheless. Bucky allowed Steve to pull him into a protective embrace. He felt safe in Steve's warm arms, as if he was immune and shielded from everything else. He hoped that none of it would ever end.

They pulled apart eventually, but it wasn't a shock for Bucky. The kiss seemed complete.

"Steve," Bucky breathed, gazing into Steve's large blue eyes lovingly, "you have no idea. I've wanted that for so long." The excitement was clear in his voice. He grinned widely.

***

That afternoon, Steve and Bucky sat on the couch together, time passing slowly as they remained unaffected.

Steve wrapped Bucky in his arms loosely, pressing him to his chest. Bucky happily obliged, grateful to share Steve's warmth.

Steve himself had never felt more satisfied. He pulled Bucky closer, carefully tightening his grip.

***

That night, Bucky fell asleep in Steve's bed. Steve, still awake, held him, gently caressing his back and stroking his hair, as if protecting him. He felt relaxed.

He finally believed that Bucky was the old Bucky again. The same Bucky he knew before the war impacted both of their lives. Then, he drifted off to sleep, his head leaning soundly against Bucky's. He was finally content.


End file.
